


Arranged Marriage

by RovakPotter82



Series: Steve & Natasha Alternate Universes [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Childbirth, F/M, First Time, Pregnancy, Rightful King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of war and devastation, the kingdoms of Midgard and Asgard are finally at peace when the rightful heir to the kingdom of Midgard retakes the throne from the tyrannical ruler who killed his family.  King Odin of Asgard suggests an alliance forever uniting the two kingdoms.  A marriage between the newly crowned king, Stefan Rogers III and the beautiful Lady Natalia Romanova, the young ward of King Odin. </p><p>Barely just turning 18, Natalia finds herself marrying a king and becoming a queen all in one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arranged Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.

The kingdoms of Asgard and Midgard weren't always at war. King Odin was friends with King Stefan II for years until a power hungry war lord overthrew the kingdom. One dark night, Johann Schmidt and his forces, sneaked into the summer castle and began to kill off the royal family, starting with the king and his queen while they slept in bed. Then the men slaughtered the brother and sister of the king, their spouses and their children. When Schmidt himself went to the nursery of the infant prince, Stefan III, Stevie, to his nursemaid, it was empty. They were in the servant's kitchen. She was trying to calm him down when she the guards in the halls saying that the intruders were killing the royal family. Taking what she had and keeping the prince close to her, the maid used a secret exit from the kitchen that took her half a mile away from the castle. She ran into the night and did not stop until she got to her home kingdom of Vanaheim. 

It was in Vanaheim that the young prince grew up, thinking his nursemaid was his mother. On her deathbed, Sarah told him his true heritage. After her death, he packed a bag and left the only home he ever knew. Over the course of several years, Steve found supporters of his father. Lords and councilmen who had gone underground after the family had been murdered. The only proof he had of him being the prince was his amulet seal the nursemaid had taken with her when she escaped the castle. Lord Fury and Lord Stark, however, studied his face closely and saw their friend, Stefan, in Steve's eyes. Steve was raised as a merchant, so before they could go to war, Steve had to be properly trained. They had time. Schmidt was in the middle of a war with Asgard. His power hungry greed was getting the better of him and he wanted the wealth of Asgard as well. Unfortunately for him, the armies of Asgard were not as knee bending as the army of Midgard. 

Soon, rumors of the rebellion force having the true heir as their leader reached Schmidt and the king of Asgard. Odin immediately allied himself with Prince Stefan. He sent his son and heir, Prince Thor, to offer the service of their army, as did the kingdom of Vanaheim. With two powerful armies behind him, Steve laid claim to the throne that was rightfully his, but Schmidt refused to give in. His army which he called HYDRA was unleashed. The people turned on Schmidt and he fled the castle. He and his army met Steve with his and the battle was long and hard. Schmidt found Steve on the battlefield and engaged him himself. The fight was hard and fast and before Schmidt could react, he lost his head, literally.

With their commander dead, Schimdt's army of black clad knights surrendered. 

Three days later, Steve was crowned King Stefan III. A week later, Odin proposed a peace offering to bond the kingdoms together. “Marriage?” Steve asked. “With who?”

“I have a young ward in my charge who is like a daughter to me,” Odin said. “She is of marrying age, Stefan, and I believe this alliance of ours will blossom even more with your marriage to her. You will eventually need a queen and heirs.”

“You're right. I just...”

“You just didn't think someone would offer it so fast?” Bucky, his childhood friend suggested and Steve sighed. “It's either his offer or the twenty other offers that are going to come knocking on the door. She's beautiful, yes?”

“Natalia is beautiful, my lord,” Odin said to Bucky. “She is the proper fit for you, Steve. The other lords will offer their daughters to you unless you take my offer.” Steve sat back in his chair and Bucky glanced over at him.

“King Odin, I believe we have an arrangement.”

“Excellent. I'll have Frigga start the preparations and we will see you in Asgard in a month?”

“Sounds great,” he said.

 

One month later.......

Natalia Romanov sighed out her nerves as her maids cinched her up in a royal blue gown. Her red curls were pinned up with gold clips, with a few tendrils along her face. “You look beautiful, Nat,” her loyal friend, Sigyn, said. She was Loki's wife and she was preparing her for her wedding day. Although Sigyn could prepare her to be a wife, nothing could prepare her to be a queen. She had barely turned 18 and was barely a woman when Odin told her she would be marrying King Stefan III of Midgard. “Hey, are you all right?”

“I can't do this, Sig,” she said. Sigyn immediately dismissed the maids and finished the dress herself.   
“I can't be a queen,” she said.

“But you are going to be, Natalia. This match isn't just to help with peace. King Stefan is young and needs heirs. It's to help build back his kingdom.”

“I was suppose to marry for love, Sigyn,” she cried.

“In time, you will love your new husband,” her confidant said. “Come now. Your make up is running. Let me fix it and then we get you into the library.”

King Stefan was arriving at the palace soon, but tradition stated he meet Natalia in private, not in front of the nobles. He arrived on a black mare with bodyguards and dignitaries. While he was away, the trusted friend of his father, Lord Fury, was governing Midgard. Lord Stark arrived with Steve, along with his best friend and confidant, James Barnes. He was newly knighted by Steve and was part of his council. Other knights included, Sir Samuel Wilson, Sir Clinton Barton, and Sir Phillip Coulson. King Odin and Queen Frigga were standing at their steps waiting to greet them, along with Thor and Loki. It was the first time Frigga would get a chance to see the man who was marrying the young woman she considered a daughter. “Well, he is quite handsome,” she said and Thor and Loki looked at each other before chuckling. 

“I am right here, my love,” Odin said.

“Yes, I know,” she said as Stefan approached them. He dismounted his horse and walked up to Odin. They bowed to each other out of respect before Odin introduced him to his wife.

“It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Queen Frigga. Thor talked about you all the time,” he said.

“He did, did he?” she asked looking over at his son. Loki nudged Thor with his elbow who chuckled. He noticed Steve was looking around the crowds, no doubt for Natalia. His new friend had described his future bride to him.

“Are you looking for Natalia, Steve?” Thor asked.

“Uh, yes, I am,” he said, embarrassed that he was caught looking.

“Thor, didn't you tell him of our traditions?” Frigga asked her eldest son.

“Uh, it may have slipped my mind,” Thor confessed and Frigga scolded after him.

“Am I missing something?”

“You will meet Natalia in a more private setting, Stefan,” she said. “She loves the library and the gardens. One of those places, most likely.”

“Oh, right, I’m sorry. I’m behind in some traditions. I was raised in Vanaheim, but I’m actually Midgardian,” he said and everyone chuckled. Steve introduced his knights and bodyguards. Odin and Frigga welcomed them into their home and servants arrived for their luggage. Steve decided to freshen up first before meeting his future wife. 

Steve washed himself up and changed his clothes before allowing Frigga to lead him to the library. “She's been hiding in here all morning,” she said. “I only just found her,” she added and Steve chuckled. Frigga opened the door and led him inside. She peeked her head around a book shelf and spotted the young girl who was like a daughter to her. “She is there,” she said. “I will leave you two to get better acquainted.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“It's Frigga. Seeing as we're going to be in laws soon,” she said with a smile before heading out of the library. Steve peeked his head around the bookcase and got his first look at his future wife and queen. She was young. Odin said she had just turned marrying age, which to his knowledge was 18 in Asgard. She was very beautiful. Crimson red curls pinned up out of her face. Sharp emerald eyes swept over the words of the book. She wore an off shoulder blue and gold dress. Her cream skin was just the perfect color. She also wasn't alone. The woman who was most likely her nurse her whole life was seated not too far from her. He wondered is she was given instructions to allow him within touching distance of her charge. 

Steve came out from behind the book case and walked toward the table Lady Natalia Romanov was sitting at. The nurse saw him first and went to stand up to curtsey, but Steve stopped her. She seemed very stern looking as he came closer to her charge. He cleared his throat before speaking. “Is this seat taken, milady?” he asked. Natalia looked up from her book and came face to face with her future husband.

“Oh, Your Majesty, uh, yes, no, it's not taken,” she said and he sat down across from her. 

“Is it a good read?” he asked, gesturing to the book. 

“It is,” she said.

“Frigga said you are an avid reader,” he said. She nodded softly as she closed the book. “There's a library in my palace so big that I got lost looking for a place to hide,” he said and she chuckled. “It worked. Lord Fury and Stark didn't find me for three hours,” he added and she laughed.

“Perhaps I can get lost in your library,” she said. 

“There is a librarian in there. I think she helped keep them at bay. She always seemed to know what corner I was in when they came looking,” he said and she chuckled. “Would you like to take a walk through the gardens? Give me a personal tour of them?” he asked.

“Sure,” she said with a smile. 

Natalia led the way to the gardens and she and Steve walked arm in arm through her favorite parts of them. Her nurse not too far behind them. “Don't mind, Alice,” she said as he glanced behind them. “She's been taking care of me my whole life.”

“And here I come into your life, taking you away from all that she has taught you.” Natalia chuckled as they approached a bench and he gestured to it. They sat down together and she let out a sigh. “I must confess that my gardens are not like this. Schmidt neglected them when he was usurping the throne. They are in a bit of a sad state.”

“Needs a woman's touch, I suppose.” He hummed his agreement as they just enjoyed the beautiful day. “I'll take care of it. I promise,” she said and he smiled at her.

“I know you will,” he said. “I'll promise to take care of you,” he said. “Saying that now, it could have been that in depth man to man talk I had with Odin the other day,” he said and she chuckled. “Plus, I had two princes tell me that if I don't take care of you and respect you, they will throttle me within an inch of my life,” he added and Natalia let out boisterous laugh that had her nurse glaring at her.

They visited together for a few more minutes before Alice told her it was time for a dress fitting. “I'll see you tomorrow?” he asked. They were going to be married tomorrow.

“Yes, you will,” she teased with a smile.

 

Natalia sighed out as she stood in front of the floor length mirror. She stood on a pedestal as a seamstress worked on her gown. It was her final fitting before she was to be married to King Stefan. The afternoon she spent with him was a real eye opener. He was kind, gentle, funny and not to mention, very good looking. He was all the ladies of the court could talk about since he arrived in Asgard. Her dress was one of a kind and Frigga had the seamstress work overtime to get it done in time for the wedding. She was getting married tomorrow. 

Tomorrow she was going to be a wife and a queen. It was expected of her to give him heirs, sons. It was a lot to put onto a young woman's shoulders. Especially one who hasn't known the workings of baby making. Her nurse had put scary images into her head about the wedding night as she got closer to marrying age. Frigga assured her though, after scolding her nurse. “Your future husband and king is not your every day man. He is gentle and kind. Surely he will think of you during the wedding night as well, my dear,” Frigga said. Natalia sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was stunning. Floor length organza material with long sleeves. She was fine with the neck line. She was fine with the whole dress, except for one thing, the color. Asgardian tradition stated that the bride wear light blue, to symbolize her purity at her wedding. It was another way of saying she was a little virginal lamb going for a sacrifice. “What is the matter, Natalia?” Frigga asked.

“I don't like the color,” she said and her guardian chuckled. “I know it's tradition, but walking down the aisle in this color just tells everyone in the hall that I am pure,” she said.

“Exactly,” Sigyn said as she walked into the room. “It's so your husband to be knows you are untouched for the wedding night.”

“Oh, you want me to tell Frigga what you and Loki did the night before your wedding?” Natalia asked and Sigyn gasped out when her mother in law looked at her.

“Sigyn?”

“I, uh..was lonely. A walk in the garden cleared my head.”

“Loki said he took a walk in the garden too,” Frigga said.

“We may have run into each other at the fountain,” Sigyn said and Natalia chuckled.

“The fountain is very romantic,” she said.

“It was and Loki talked me into enjoying the view,” her sister in law said and Natalia chuckled.

“Of course he did,” she said. Sigyn sighed as she sat down next to Frigga. “King Stephen is a very different man from Loki. I don't think you'll have to worry about running into him in the gardens if you can't sleep.” Natalia chuckled before looking at herself in the mirror again. “He is handsome, I'll give him that.”

“He is,” Natalia said. “I believe I will be the the envy of every maiden in Midgard,” she said. “I'm not just becoming a wife, Frigga. I’m expected to be a queen to a kingdom I know nothing about.”

“Don't fret over such a thing,” Frigga said. “He is new to being a ruler as well,” she said.

“It's not just that, Frigga. Talk of my duty as his wife to produce an heir for him. We're not even married yet and already people are putting pressures on me. Why did Odin promise me like this?” Frigga immediately dismissed the seamstress at Natalia's little break down and went to her 'daughter's' side.

“Deep breaths, Nattie, deep breaths,” she said as Sigyn got her water.

“I can't be a queen, Frigga. I was expecting to be just a lady my whole life. I can't help him rule his kingdom.”

“You don't have to,” Frigga said as she sat Natalia down on a chair. “He has Stark and Fury for that,” she said. “You just focus on being a good wife to your husband. Who knows? Maybe the wedding night your heir troubles will be taken care of.”

“On the wedding night?” she asked.

“It happened with Thor,” Frigga said. Sigyn gave her a cup of water and she took it. “It will be all right. You will love your husband and king.”

“When?” Natalia asked.

“With time,” she said with a smile.

 

Natalia woke up early, not being able to sleep. She sat at the window watching the servants who had gotten up earlier than her, preparing the castle for the wedding. She finally had the wise to ring for a servant. Her main handmaiden, Corinne, came into her room five minutes later with a breakfast tray. “You're up early, milady,” she said stoking the fire.

“I couldn't sleep. Pre-wedding jitters I guess,” she said.

“Shall I run a bath for you?”

“Yes, please. Thank you, Corinne,” she said before sitting at the table where Corinne had put the tray of fruit, sausages and toast. The door opened and Frigga came into her room, some what relieved that she was there. “You act as if you expected to find me missing,” she said and Frigga chuckled. 

“Just making sure you hadn't wandered off.”

“My groom is still here, yes?”

“Yes, he is, dear,” Frigga said before hurrying Corinne along. “We mustn't dawdle today, Corinne,” she said. “It's a big day today.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The servant girl hurried to get Natalia's bath ready and helped her undress once she was done eating her breakfast. Natalia sighed as she tried to soak her worries away in the warm perfumed water. Corinne helped her wash her hair before pouring more perfumes on her to get her cleaned and scented for her wedding. Once she was bathed, Corinne and another handmaiden, Sancha, dried her off and began to dress her for her wedding.

 

The whole of Asgard had to have turned out for the ceremony. A few dignitaries and nobles from Midgard arrived as well. Lord Stark, dressed up in red and gold stood amongst the Midgardians. Steve stood in his royal blue color with his crown upon his head. A smaller crown was on a pillow being held by Bucky. At some point in the ceremony, she would kneel and Steve would take that crown and place it on Natalia's head, proclaiming her his queen. 

Fanfare music began to play and everyone looked to the entrance of the hall. Sigyn was Natalia's bridesmaid to Steve's best man, Sir Barnes. She was dressed in green, getting a chuckle of her husband, Loki. She carried a small bouquet of Natalia's favorite flowers, red roses with white daisies to accent them off. After Sigyn took her place, the music changed to the bridal music and Odin appeared with Natalia on his arm. “Wow,” Steve exclaimed and Bucky chuckled, looking over at Sam , Clint and Phil. They too were smiling at their king's face. It seemed that in the one day he spent with his future wife and queen, he fell in love with her.

Natalia was a vision in her gown. Her crimson red hair was pinned up with gold clips and a veil was attached to her bun with a gold hair clip. She wore little jewelry, only a simple pair of earrings and gold necklace. Odin and Natalia reached the front of the hall where the Minister of Marriage awaited them. Odin kissed her on the cheek before handing her off to King Stefan. Natalia gave her bouquet of red roses to Sigyn before Steve took her hands and they stood facing each other.

The ceremony was a blur to Natalia. She barely remember reciting vows to her new husband and king. He recited the same vows to her, to remain loyal and true, to love her all the days of their lives. A simple gold band was placed on his finger and then a ring with diamonds was placed on hers. “Natalia, please kneel,” the minister said. This was the time for Steve to place the crown on her head. Her husband helped her kneel before clearing his throat. He turned behind him and took hold of the small crown of golden flowers and rubies. 

“As ruler of Midgard, King Stefan, I take you as my wife and crown you Queen Natalia,” he proclaimed. He placed the crown on her head and held out his hands for her to take hold. When she did, he helped her stand up and the minister proclaimed them husband and wife, king and queen.

“You may kiss your bride, Your Majesty,” the minister said. Without hesitation, Steve stepped towards her and cupped her face gently before placing a soft kiss on her lips. The whole hall rejoiced and the celebrations moved to the ballroom. 

There was music, wine, food and dancing. Natalia wasn't much of a dancer and she could tell, neither was her husband, but the two of them shared a few dances together. She kept checking her crown on her head to make sure it was still there. It hadn't moved since he placed it there. Before Natalia could react, it was time for her to leave the hall to prepare for the wedding night. 

 

Natalia was nervous. She was sure every bride was like this on her wedding night. She wasn't sure what to do with herself as she waited for her husband to arrive. Her nurse had said he would arrive much later after he was done celebrating with the men. She wondered if Steve would arrive drunk and just do the wedding night duty quickly and fall asleep. Surely he wouldn't do that to her. She sat at her vanity and waited for Stefan or rather Steve. Her eyes landed on the crown, her crown. She carefully picked it up and looked it over. The flowers were gold and in the middle, rubies. It was such an intricate piece of art. She wondered if it belonged to his mother or perhaps one of his cousins. The door opened and she placed the crown down before standing up. Steve walked in with a pitcher and a goblet. 'Oh, please don't let him be drunk,' she thought.

“I'm not drunk,” he said as if reading her mind. “Your brothers made sure of it. Though, I’m afraid Sigyn is going to be none too happy with Loki in the morning,” he said and she chuckled.

“What is in the pitcher?” she asked. 

“Wine. For you,” he said pouring her some. “It will help with your nerves. I figured they didn't bring anything for you while you waited.”

“No, they didn't,” she said and Steve handed it to her. She took the goblet and noticed he was still dressed in his regal outfit. There she was in her white chemise she wore to bed with a shawl around her shoulders. The only other people who have seen her like this were her maids, Sigyn and Frigga. Now as her husband, he was privy to the sight. She took a sip of the wine as he began to undress. Should she as well? She wasn't sure as he removed his cloak, sword, coat and boots. 

“Oh, that's the only bad thing about being king. Dressing up like that,” Steve said. “The most fancied up I was when I was just a simple merchant was a long coat and the best pair of pants I could find.” Natalia chuckled as he walked up to her and she instinctively backed up. “Oh, sorry,” he said.

“No, it's okay,” she said putting the goblet down.

“No, drink all of it,” he said. “It'll help you calm down,” he added. Natalia picked it back up and downed the rest of the wine before realizing that she shouldn't have down that. Steve chuckled as she wobbled a little and he gestured to the bed. “Shall we?”

“Um, I suppose,” she said. She removed her shawl and draped it onto the chair of her vanity. She sat down on the bed first and he sat down beside her. “Are you nervous?” she asked.

“Believe it or not, I am,” he said. “It's been a while for me,” he said. He leaned in towards her and kissed her softly. She could kiss him all day. His lips trailed down her neck and she giggled. “What?”

“It's ticklish,” she said. He laughed before taking the braid of her hair into his hands. “I wasn't sure if you would want it up or down,” she said and he undid her braid to let loose her hair. He guided her up onto the bed, laying her diagonally on the bed and she laid back onto the mattress. He removed his shirt before getting onto the bed with her.

“I do anything you are uncomfortable with, let me know and I'll stop,” he said. As he told her this, his hand was bringing up the bottom of her chemise up until her legs were exposed. She nodded without saying a word as his hand grasped the inside of her thigh. He kissed her neck as he moved his hand up and she moaned when his finger touched her. Steve moved on top of her, moving her chemise to bunch at her waist. He kissed her again, this time more passionately. She moaned again as his weight pressed into her. “I'm going to make sure you enjoy this as well, Natalia. I promise,” he said before pressing his lips onto her collarbone. 

Natalia moaned feeling him part her legs with his knee. He grabbed her hand and guided it down. Her fingers hit a bulge in his pants and he moaned. She wondered if this was her doing. He was aroused because of her. Steve undid his pants before urging her to put her hands into them. “I want you to feel what you do to me, Natalia,” he said before he jerked his hips. Her hand was touching him. At his encouragement, she curled her fingers around his cock and stroked it. He moaned, pressing his forehead onto her shoulder. “Talia,” he moaned into her ear. Just as she got used to it being in her hand, he told her to stop.

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked.

“No, it's just, if you kept doing that, the night will be over before it started,” he said. “Just lay there for a minute,” he said before kissing her. He moved down her body and she gasped when his head went between her legs. She moaned feeling his mouth on her. She had heard the ladies of the court talking about this. Sometimes the husbands would do this to their wives to pleasure them. Not a handful of men enjoy this though. She really hadn't thought that she would get this on her wedding night. She moaned as his mouth worked wonders on her and she came before she could react. 

Steve came up for air and removed her chemise from her body. He sat up on his knees admiring the view. He untied his breeches the rest of the way and before Natalia could protest, her husband stripped right there in front of her. Her eyes couldn't look anywhere else. She must say, her husband naked was the most glorious thing she had ever seen in her 18 years of life. Steve got back on top of her, between her legs and she felt the organ she was just staring at against her thigh. “It's going to be painful at first, but it'll get better,” he said. 

“Promise?” she asked and he chuckled.

“Promise.” Steve reached down to guide himself into her. She tensed up feeling his tip enter her. He moved it around before breaching further into her. He pressed into her and she grasped his shoulders, moaning out in pain. It caused him to stop.

“No, I ...” she gasped out. Steve kissed her and slowly eased into her. Natalia felt something inside her give way and she moaned into her husband's mouth. He didn't stop until he was all the way up the hilt. She gasped out feeling full and he remained still to allow her to adjust to his size.

“Put your legs around my waist,” he said and she did what he said. He groaned when she enclosed them around him and he kissed her. He pulled out almost all the way out of her and them pushed back into her. She let out a moan. It felt good. He did it again and this time she moved her hips with his and she got a delightful sounding moan from her husband. They moved together, slowly, before things got faster. She wrapped her arms around his back, her hands grasping onto his shoulders. “Talia,” he moaned. He kissed her before moving his lips down her neck. She groaned into his ear and feeling quite embarrassed from the way she sounded. It wasn't how a proper lady sounded, but then again, she believed any proper lady would act like this with Steve. She was just glad she was that lady. His mouth found her breast and she couldn't help the sharp moan.

“Steve.” He grunted and he could tell he was getting close and he didn't want to come before her. He reached down and his fingers found her spot. Natalia moaned when he pinched something down below with his fingers and her legs tightened around his waist. “Yes, yes. Right there,” she moaned. Her orgasm from this was more intense then from his mouth on her and she felt her womanhood clenching around his penis. It was hard and stiff inside her and he thrust a few more times before he to had an orgasm, but his was a little different. He let out a deep moan and she felt something warm inside her. From her talks with Frigga and her nurse, this was his semen. She prayed to the gods they would conceive quickly. He needed an heir. A son. Steve rolled off her when he was done and they laid there next to each other. “Was I okay?” she asked.

“You were perfect,” he said and she smiled. They got under the covers and she felt herself getting sleepy. It was supposedly normal for her to be sleepy, as was Steve. He was getting there faster than her though as he curled up behind her, bringing her close up to him. Soon his breathing evened out and she was pretty sure he was fast sleep. She fell asleep too, the arm of her husband protectively around her waist.

 

A week later, Natalia found herself in a new castle, in a new kingdom. She was introduced to Lord Fury who was safeguarding the kingdom while Steve was away. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty,” he said. She still hadn't got used to being called 'Your Majesty'. Steve led her to their wing where their room was. He was sure she was tired from all the traveling and he opened the double doors and let her inside. 

“Uh, I'll have a servant come and tend to you. I’m sorry that you couldn't bring your handmaid with you, but...” he started to say.

“Tradition,” she stated with a sad smile. She would miss Corinne. According to her new husband, being Queen required her to have two handmaids. “Do you know who my handmaids will be?” she asked.

“They're about your age. Lillian and Kristen. They're very nice,” he said. “Why don't you lay down? You're probably tired from the journey.”

“Yes, I am a bit tired,” she said as he removed her cloak for her.

“I have to check in with Fury. See how the kingdom's going since I left,” he said as she laid down on the bed.

“Okay,” she said, her head hitting the pillow. “Oh,” she twinged before taking her crown off. “I have to remember I have that on now.” Steve chuckled as he sat down on the bed.

“I won't be gone long,” he said. “I promise.” 

“You always promise things.”

“I keep my promises,” he said before kissing her softly.

Lillian and Kristen were very friendly. She and her maids developed routine every day. Natalia insisted to Steve that she walked the marketplace that was slowly coming back to life. The people of Midgard adored their new queen. Little children would stop her in the street and give her flowers. She would get down to their level and accept the flowers with a smile. “Thank you for the flowers,” she would say and depending on the age of the child, she would give them a kiss. All of the children coming up to her made her think of the possible children that Steve and herself would have. Every night since they were married, Steve made love to her. At first she thought he was doing it purely for the conceiving of a child, but he always made sure that she came before he did and she loved every minute of being in bed with him.

Then a month after they have been married, Natalia felt herself getting sick in the morning. Steve immediately had the doctor, Bruce, come and check on his wife while he was in meetings in the morning. When he came to her parlor in the afternoon, she was sitting quietly with her ladies in waiting and her maids. They quickly cleared out of the parlor, leaving the king and queen alone. “So, what did Bruce say?” he asked crouching in front of her.

“He thinks I’m pregnant,” she said with a smile.

“Really?” he asked and she nodded. 

“It may be a while until he knows for sure, but he believes I am pregnant,” she said before laughing with joy. Her husband stood up and kissed her chastely.

As the months progressed, it was confirmed by Bruce that Natalia was indeed pregnant. It was when she was well along that it was announced to the court. Lord Fury and Lord Stark, along with his knights were joyful for their king. An heir was on it's way to secure the throne. It was obvious that they and the people were hoping for a son, but Steve couldn't care less. He just wanted Natalia and the baby to be healthy. 

Natalia occupied herself by making sure that the gardens were returned to their former glory. Somehow she had found the gardening staff that the former queen has hired to care for the gardens. They immediately set out in cleaning, planting and caring for the gardens. They even fixed the fountain in the middle of the main garden. As her pregnancy was coming into the last few weeks, Natalia was put on bed rest by the physician. Bruce did not want to take any chances. Natalia chose a midwife and who she wanted in the room. Messages were immediately sent out for Frigga and Sigyn to come to the palace. Naturally, Thor and Loki wanted to come too. Odin chose to stay behind and waited with baited breath at news of his grandchild. 

Steve welcomed the company of Thor and Loki during the last few weeks of Natalia's pregnancy. She was happy to see Sigyn and Frigga. They joined her in her parlor for a ladies' tea with Lady Sharon, Lady Maria and Lady Jane, whom Thor had taken a fancy to when he met her. It was one afternoon when Natalia felt a sharp pain in her back and once she told Frigga, the experienced mother had a maid go fetch the physician and midwife.

Steve looked up when the door to his study opened, as did all the men in the room, to see Bruce standing there. “Bruce?”

“Natalia's in labor,” he said. 

“Is everything going okay?” Steve asked.

“Everything is going the way it's suppose to. I'll be right outside her door if they need me, but I believe the midwife and the queen's entourage can handle it.” Steve nodded and Bruce left to take vigil outside of Natalia's chamber, should the need for him ever arise. After learning his wife was in labor, Steve couldn't go over any more documents. 

“I can't sit still like this,” Steve said before he began pacing. 

“You know, Father said he went out hunting when my mother was giving birth to me,” Thor said. “Child labor could last hours,” he added.

Steve went hunting with a small party, leaving Fury in charge of the kingdom. Thor was right. Hunting took his mind off things, but when they returned, there was still no word yet on the baby or Natalia. It wasn't until in the wee hours of the morning that Lillian came into the study, prompting all the men to jerk awake. “Your Majesty,” she said, curtseying. 

“How is the Queen?” he asked.

“She is well. She asks that you come and meet your son,” she said with a smile. Steve chuckled and looked to Bucky.

“I have a son,” he said.

“That you do,” Bucky said. Steve followed Lillian to his shared chamber with Natalia. Lillian opened the door for him and he slowly entered the room. Natalia laid on the bed, pillows behind her to keep her upright. She looked tired and sweaty, but she was still beautiful in his mind.

“You have a very strong son, Steve,” Frigga said and he smiled. 

“Thank you, Frigga.” Steve slowly approached the bed where his wife and son were and he remembered to take off his shoes before slowly climbing onto the bed. 

“Meet your son, my lord,” Natalia said. Steve glanced upon his son who was sound asleep in his mother's arms. 

“Wow,” he exclaimed.

“He looks just like you,” Natalia said as Steve put his arm around her shoulder. “He has my eyes though.”

“Good. You have such beautiful eyes,” he said and he placed a kiss on his queen's temple. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Tired,” she said, “but it was worth it. He's so tiny.”

“He'll get bigger,” he said and Natalia chuckled. “I love you,” he said and she looked up at him.

“I love you, too,” she said before he leaned down and kissed her. “Next one will be a girl,” she said.

“Most definitely,” he said before kissing her again.

Several months later...

Natalia woke up to an empty bed and wondered where her husband had gone to. If Stevie had cried she would have woken up. She got out of bed and pulled on her robe. She went over to the crib they had in their room and found it empty. Her two boys must be together. Despite the councilors saying for them to get a nurse maid for the baby, Natalia insisted on nursing her son herself. Steve had no qualms about it and while they did have a nanny, Steve and Natalia were basically raising little Stefan IV themselves. She exited the bedroom and walked up to the guard in the hall. “Where is the king?” she asked.

“He took the young prince on a walk with a view, Your Majesty,” the guard said and Natalia knew exactly where her husband and son were located. The rooftop terrace of the palace offered the best view of the kingdom. When she climbed the last steps up as the sun was coming to life, she found Steve with their son cradled to his chest, but so the infant could see, even though he probably didn't know what he was looking at.

“There you are,” she said and Steve turned around with a smile. “What are you doing?”

“Showing our son what will be his one day,” Steve said and Natalia chuckled. “I don't think he's quite impressed. He fell asleep during my regale of the kingdom's festivals.” Just then, said sleeping son made a sharp cry and Natalia automatically held out her arms for her son. Steve gently placed the infant into her arms and she gently coaxed him back to sleep using the jiggle that Frigga taught her. It worked like a charm. The little prince was back to sleep in no time. “And you were worried about being a good mother,” he said and she smiled. Steve wrapped his arms around his family and they watched the sunrise together.

“It's going to be a glorious day,” she said and he hummed in agreement.

“As long as I have you two to come home to,” he said.

“You will,” she promised.

The End


End file.
